Ring Tones
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean's been hearing the theme song to Halloween on repeat for twenty minutes and he has no clue where it's coming from. Also, his little cousin has lost his cell phone. So, might as well look for the source to the theme song and Blake's cell phone at the same time. One-shot.
A/N: Well, I decided to take a little break and ended up having a massive case of writer's block that lasted a month. I had one idea which I had no clue how to write down because the idea seemed good enough that took place in multiple fandoms. Well, the idea sounded good in the Flash fandom, it sounded good enough in the Captain America fandom, and then the Mortal Instruments fandom.

* * *

The song was beginning to drive him crazy. He had no fucking clue where it was coming from, since it sounded like it was surrounding the house. Okay, he found it funny the first two minutes, but it was going on for ten minutes, so far.

He wasn't sure how Blake lost his phone. They all came to an agreement on Blake should call back after fifteen minutes if he missed a call. Blake was pretty glad that his 'leash' was loosening up a bit and was happy that he was regaining their trust again.

That was how Dean found himself looking in his closet for the missing phone. He pushed through many objects, still hearing the goddamn theme song. He stopped and went in the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked. He stopped and looked in a drawer, because maybe Blake put it in there for some reason.

Dean called Blake's phone, waiting for it to ring, but he heard the Halloween theme song again. He left the room and went back into the living room. He looked in the cushions and still didn't find it. He went in the kitchen and looked in the cupboard under the sink. Maybe Blake broke the rule, but he didn't see it.

By now, the Halloween theme song has been going on for fifteen minutes.

He wasn't sure where the hell Blake's cell phone was at. He recalled his aunt telling him that Blake's two friends, Alex and Dylan were looking for it at their homes. His aunt and Blake had looked at their home but couldn't find it either.

He paced and looked on top of the fridge, even though he was sure that Blake couldn't even reach the top. He looked at the fridge, maybe Blake can reach the top if he stood the tips of his toes.

He looked in the fridge, because sometimes he finds his keys in there for some reason. He wasn't sure why. He denied it when Blake told him, "You put your keys in there when you're drunk, saying, 'this will confuse me in the morning.'"

The theme song was still going off and was beginning to piss him off. He called Seth so he can complain about the theme song.

"Hello?" Seth asked, sounding tired or annoyed.

"Someone's been the fucking Halloween theme song on repeat for the past twenty goddamn minutes," Dean said.

"Maybe Michael Myers can't find a way into your house," Seth said.

Dean wasn't amused by that comment, "Whatever."

"You're in a bad mood," Seth stated.

"If you heard the Halloween theme song on repeat for twenty-one minutes, your day will be ruined," Dean replied.

Seth scoffed. "That's nothing. One time, I stepped outside of my apartment for a minute, saw my ex-girlfriend, I was like, 'fuck you' and then I went back home because my day was ruined."

Dean was sure that something bad happened between the two that would cause that type of reaction. Maybe Seth was overreacting, again. Maybe it was a bad breakup. Dean replied, "Well, I'm not sure about that. Hey, I'm looking for Blake's cell phone. Do you have any idea where it might be at?"

"Did you check the fridge? You always put your keys in there when you're drunk," Seth replied.

Dean was confused, "He's fifteen."

"Maybe Blake sleep-walks and you rubbed off on him," Seth said.

"He doesn't sleep walk," Dean replied. "If he did, I think he would make food instead of putting something in the fridge."

"How would I know? Some people kill things and humans while sleep walking," Seth said.

"Bye, Seth," Dean said and hung up. Half the time, it seemed like Seth was more paranoid than _him_.

He called Roman, so he can complain about the freaking Halloween theme song. He just needed someone to bitch and moan to while looking for a cell phone. He looked in the cupboards; maybe Blake put it in there by mistake while trying to experiment with spices. He wasn't sure what food involved cumin and peppermint. He should never let Blake in the kitchen ever again.

Roman answered, "Hello?"

"I keep hearing the Halloween theme song for almost thirty minutes," Dean said.

"I think Michael Myers is trying to break into your house but can't figure out how," Roman replied.

Dean really wasn't amused by that comment. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. "I'm looking for Blake's cell phone."

"Did you look in the fridge?" Roman said, "You always put your keys in the fridge when you're drunk."

Dean seriously wasn't amused by that comment. "Shut up." He hung up and walked down the hallway. He hadn't looked in the hall closet. He opened it and there it was, on the floor, playing the Halloween theme song.

Dean sent a message and listened as it played the Halloween theme song. He had the sudden urge to put his head through the wall out of sheer stupidity and annoyance. He sent a message to Blake's friends and mother about finding the phone. He needed to talk to Blake about changing the ring tone and getting them different ring-tones so he doesn't have to listen to Halloween on repeat for thirty minutes, again.

* * *

Some time later in a hotel somewhere, Seth said, "Hey, Dean."

Dean looked at him. "What?"

"Come watch this movie with us," Seth said.

Dean looked at his friends, a little suspicious, and sat on the couch in between the two men.

That was when Roman played the movie and it was mother-fucking Halloween. "I fucking hate you both!"

"Nonsense, you love us," Roman stated.

He tried to leave, but since his friends were douche bags, they held him down as the theme song played through and the movie started up.

* * *

A/N: I never saw Halloween before, but my older brother has the theme song set as our mother's ring-tone.

Again sorry for the whole not posting things in a month, due to writer's block.


End file.
